warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blossomfall
Style Concerns *Description needs citing. I just removed the info, as it hasn't been cited. 02:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Could use some quotes Done, with a bit of help with Night Whispers and Leopardclawxx. 22:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Something happened to the Family section, it needs to be changed. I would do it but I'm afraid I'd mess it up worse. Aspenheart 14:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Page needs to be made into disambig, since there are clearly two Blossomkits. Done. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 04:23, 30 August 2008 (UTC) * Family Needs Citations Done. *Needs FE section extended It seems to have all the parts she's in. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 22:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Might be able to be put on front page, since all style concerns are gone. Nope. The Forgotten Warrior still needs expanding. 00:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse Browse It's been verified that Blossomkit is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Than the Long Shadows alliegiances are WRONG!! They say Blossomkit is a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running down her back!GB 22:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) That's just on Browse Inside. The real copy should have real allegiance descriptions. Sandtalon 22:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) No offense, but what in the world happened to her picture?! It looked like she was zapped by lightning and then rolled in mud!-- 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I know! She kinda looks like a wookie with white spots--Nightfall101 02:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I sound bossy, but please don't insult the picture that the PCA approved. There's nothing wrong with it. Sparrowsong 02:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry--Nightfall101 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry, but I've seen tortishel and that is NOT tortishel!Cardinalfire1234 19:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Where's The Other Blossomkit? Sorry if I put this in the wrong place, I need the other Blossomkit's description for a video I'm making. I clicked on Blossomkit on the Cats of the Clans page, but it took me to here. 00:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The ShadowClan one? It's here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Blossomkit_(SC) 10:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'll fix it! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 00:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Somebody totally messed up Blossomfall's Blue box thing, now it says that her name is grayheart, and that she will be graystar, she is gray and white but it still says that she is graystripe and millie's kit and her siblings are briarlight, and bumblestripe and that hazeltail is her mentor. Correct me if I'm wrong cause if it's in the book that's ok but i'm pretty sure it's not but i haven't read the book yet. So can somebody fix it PLZ! 03:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle I'm working on it. It's just another stubborn vandal. 03:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) pic Just in case no one has started it: Briarkit needs an apprentice picture --Aurorablaze 23:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Family How are Tigerstar, Dawnpelt and Sandstorm her cousins? [[User:Silverdapple |'Pine']]''dapple'' -- 09:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Cause Patchpelt is related to Tigerstar who is the son of Leopardfoot who is the sister of Pacthpelt and blah blah blah that is how shes related to them BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Patchpelt and Willowpelt are Leopardfoot and Redtail's siblings, who are Tigerstar's mother and Sandstorm's father, respectively. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 01:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Blossomfall? O.K., where in the name of Star Clan was her warrior name said? It wasn't in the 6th Erin Hunter chat...has there been another one, in 2010?...a very confused Hollytail 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's in the Fading Echoes Browse-Inside on Harpercollins.com. ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page 01:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!Hollytail 02:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Can we change her quote? I feel like it should be from The Last Hope where she decides to fight for her Clan Pelt colour? Shouldn't some where in her desription should she be mentioned somtimes as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running down her spine?DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 19:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wrote that in the history. It doesn't need to be in the description because she is actually a tortiseshell. The Erins make mistakes like that all the time. BeautifulOblivion 19:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That should actually be listed in a trivia section, not her history Night Fall 01:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It is. Somebody please update this page. -Mudstone Family Members In the Family members thing above the family tree it says Spottedpelt is her distant GrandMother, and that Gorseclaw is her distant Uncle, even though they are siblings. Is this a mistake? --[[User:Hazelstorm54|'Hazelstorm54']]~I live in a winter wonderland~ 21:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) They should have actually been listed all together as Distant Ancestors. I fixed it. 02:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I saw that. Thanks. Nightfern 20:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Pelt color Can someone explain to me how Blossomfall is a tortishell?Graystripe is a dray tom with a darker stripe down his back,and Millie is a silver tabby.So how did she end up tortishell?Also,on the picture,she has green eyes,but her description dosen't have a eye color.~Silversong05 The Erins don't pay attention to genetics. She has no mention of eye color, but her picture can't just have no eye color, so she was given green eyes. -- 22:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok Graystripe's parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt they are Spottedleaf's siblings Spottedleaf is a dark tortieshell therefore,her tortie look passed on to her,kits recive gens from indrect kin i.e. parents,sibling,aunts,uncles,cousins get it?and Spottedleaf is graystripe's anut therefore she is Blossomfall great aunt,confusing yet? ~ Maplepool Quotes I was looking, and it seems that the main quote on her page doesn't really describe her very well. Does anyone else have any ideas as to another quote? To be honest, I think that there may be more in the books, but they're overlooked. I was thinking of going through and finding a different one. Am I allowed to do that? ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 17:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Here are some good quotes. I would put them up myself, but I don't know how to. It means that ShadowClan hasn't recognized that the territory now belongs to us. That's pretty serious' ''- Blossomfall to Ivypaw, Night Whispers pg 72 'We won. What else should we be doing?' ''- Blossomfall to Ivypaw about the battle on the border, Night Whispers pg 74 '''Try it Blossomfall. It's fun!' ''Foxleap to Blossomfall about the frozen lake, Night Whispers pg 254 '''We all have to do dawn patrols sometimes' ''Blossompaw to Ivypaw, Fading Echoes page 86 'I, Blossomstar, welcome you' Blossompaw, Fading Echoes pg 103 '''No way!...She's not properly trained. Can't I have Dovepaw instead? At least she can hunt.' Blossompaw, Fading Echoes pg 124 Also pages 123-132 (Fading Echoes) are Blossomfall's assesment. Again, also, Blossomfall is mistakenly given her warrior name in the alligences although she is still an apprentice in Fading Echoes.(In case no one had noticed) 07:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Tortie patchs! I thought it said that she was a white she-cat with tortie patchs? Can some some one hep me here?! 02:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Nope, she's a tortie with white patches, which she was named after. -- 03:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sign of the Moon Is that true what reads there? I read the Browse Inside, and there wasn't anything like that! DayChest 11:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was some vandalism. I took care of it. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) charart Blossomfall needs to look more tortoiseshell tortie cats are usually black with lighter brown and ginger brindle patterns, and the white is usually on their chest, belly, and pawsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 17:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Brown Tabby in SotM Guys, stop saying it's Brokenstar. It's plain as day that they are referring to Blossomfall. " "The question should be, what can I do for you?" the former ShadowClan leader replied. He paced forward into the center of the clearing, and the cat behind him followed. As the brown tabby emerged into the light, Ivypool drew in a horrified breath. '' " Brokenstar was already in the clearing. The tabby cat they are referring to ''followed Brokenstar out. 19:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I think Thornclaw should be cited as her mate.Looky- http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=5#comment-49906 Leapkit 01:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It was never directly stated that they were mates. It's not being added. It says- "Oooh. ThornxBlossom - we ddin't make it clear is TLH" I think that is enough. But if you say I will respect that :) Leapkit 01:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I saw what she said. Kate did '''not say "yes, they're mates" or anything of the sort. If there's no "yes" there's no adding it. Ok... :( I will try and get her to answer it clearly. I'm making a powerpoint, and I need a picture of Blossomfall as a queen, but I don't know how to get one... Can someone help me? WarriorLover1 (talk) 06:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rouge Shpuldn't Blossomfall and all the other cats who were in the DF get a rouge Charart as an alternate or something?User:Leapkit 18:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No, because they didn't know what they were doing, and ended up siding with the Clans. Only those who did indeed turn on their Clans, like Redwillow, get one. I think Blossomfall should have a mate because I think she deserves a mate and also because she might also be very happy with a mate and kits I think a possibility for a mate for her is Toadstep I think there perfect for each other like in Fading Echos Bumblepaw and Briarpaw made fun of her for mooning over Toadstep and around when Sol came around he was stalking around Blossomfall Mate After read The Last Hope and Bramblestar's storm, I started shipping ThornxBlossom. I don't know I started shipping them though, maybe it was just because I thought Thornclaw needed a mate or they were just cute together. BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 05:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawk22BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 05:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Please take these comments to the forums, as talk pages are for improving the article. Since there is no citations for Thornclaw and Blossomfall becoming mates, we can't add it. :One thing though, Thornclaw's old enough to be her granpa! :Think about it ... Thornclaw is Brightheart's littermate, whose Whitewing's mom, whose Ivypool's mom, and Ivy and Blossom are roughly the same age so..yea :-StuffyJinx likes donuts 02:00, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :